


Love is a smoke made from the fumes of sighs

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif mourned for Loki after he fell from the Bifrost. It did not matter that he had been born a jotun or had tried to kill her and their friends. He was gone and that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a smoke made from the fumes of sighs

She’d been stricken, of course, when she heard. She hadn’t given Loki much thought once they’d arrived back on Asgard. She’d been more concerned with getting Heimdall to the healers and wondering how jotun had reached Asgard themselves.

At that point she hadn’t imagined that Loki had brought Laufey to Asgard. There were still moments in the dark of the night that she still couldn’t imagine it.

But when she and the Warriors Three were told of Loki’s plot and of his fall…She’d been stricken. The others had been as well, and Thor clearly mourning, but it had been different. The Warriors Three seemed more concerned with the plot Loki had created and the attempt on Odin’s life.

But she…she had frozen inside. It had only been once she was safely in her quarters that she melted, surrounded as she was with the evidence of him.

His cloak was draped over a chair. She’d stolen it months ago and he’d never claimed it. A few knives by the bed. That blasted comb he’d spent so much to get as penance…

Loki was gone forever and all she had left of him were trinkets and reminders at every corner.

 

She couldn’t mourn in public. Only the Queen and maybe the Allfather had known of the thing that had existed between them. And Asgard did not mourn Loki, no more than at face value for a short while. Of the mourning she did do, her parents, Fandral, and Volstagg believed it to be about the Midgardian Thor was enamored with.

Asgard had not been informed of Loki’s treachery, merely his death. After the short period of mourning it was as if nothing had changed.

The Queen had told Sif the true story of Loki’s birth, believing that she deserved to know. The Warrior’s Three remained unaware of the root of Loki’s betrayal. Sif had been horrified, but only for a moment. Then she looked at their childhood and adulthood with a new light. The Allfather’s relationship with his sons certainly took on new meaning

She and the Queen would meet as they had before everything changed. The Queen wished to speak of her son and found others in the palace were reluctant at best and hostile at worst when his name was brought up. And Sif, keeping her grief over lost possibilities close to her heart, was glad for the company herself.

One on such walk through the gardens the Queen looked troubled

“My weaving shows me many things. Things that I am unsure of how to understand,” she said when prompted. “Things that cause me to believe not all hope is yet lost for Loki.”

Sif stopped short. “I do not understand, my Queen.”

“Neither do I,” Frigga said. “Yet I still see flashes of him from time to time.”

 

Now, months later, Sif wished she had thought the Queen’s words as more than a hopeful mother. Maybe then she would have been more prepared.

“You bastard!” she hissed and tackled him to the ground. He let her – he could have easily used his magic to prevent her from doing so – and they tumbled to the floor. Though he might have let her take him to the floor he did not let her beat him easily

“What exactly is going on?” Darcy asked from somewhere in the room.

“Brother?” Thor asked. “Brother—Loki! Sif!”

“Isn’t he supposed to be dead?” Darcy asked.

“I think that’s why she’s trying to kill him,” Selvig said.

“Help me,” Thor said. Sif felt hands grasp her and pull her off of Loki. Volstagg and Fandral restrained her as Thor pulled Loki off of the floor. “Brother,” he said. “You fell.”

Loki was smiling, though it wasn’t a pleasant smile. She’d split his lip and his cheek. A dark bruise was forming on his brow. “Did father not tell you? I am no brother to you.”

“Loki, you are my brother,” Thor began.

“I am no one’s kin. I have no kin left alive,” Loki said.

“You bastard,” Sif said, surging forward. Fandral and Volstagg struggled to restrain her. “What of your mother? You would refute your tie to her? Just because you are not Loki Odinson does not mean you are not Loki Friggarson!”

There was a crack in Loki’s mask but it was gone quickly. “She was never my mother. Odin stole me from my mother.”

“She mourned you! She mourned you every moment of every day! This – this is far worse than if you had died. You hid from us – from her even as she was struck by visions of your future – of our future!”

“What?” she heard Fandral whisper.

“Yes, yes Asgard mourned me. Am I meant to believe that?”

“You know Asgard did not and will not mourn you,” Sif said. “We mourned you. You made truly terrible and horrible decisions and threatened innocent lives in your rage. Why did you not tell anyone?”

 “Ah yes, reveal to you that the supposed son of Frigga and Odin was actually born a Frost Giant.”

“What?” Fandral asked.

“Wait. You didn’t know that? Because _I_ knew that,” Darcy said. “It’s in the stories. Did you give birth to Odin’s horse too?”

“What?” Loki asked incredulously. “Sleipnir?”

“Yeah, the eight legged horse thing,” Darcy said

“We have been on Midgard for months,” Sif said. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Sif, perhaps my brother and I should speak. Alone,” Thor said.

“Didn’t he send a robot down to kill you? And us?” Jane asked.

“I mourned you. I mourned _us_ ,” Sif said.

Now Thor said, “What?”

Loki started to say something but Sif cut him off. “I do not care that you are jotun. You are still the utter jackass who I fell in love with 600 years ago!”

Thor looked absolutely mystified. “You what?”

“Why don’t we let the two of them talk?” Selvig suggested.

“So is that interpretation of the Lokasenna correct then?” Darcy asked.

Sif huffed, shook Volstagg’s and Fandral’s lax hands off of her and dragged Loki off to her room at the facility She slammed the door shut and shoved Loki down onto the bed.

 

Some hours later she felt that Loki was preparing to leave the bed.

“If you leave I will kill you. Painfully,” she told him. “I care not what color your skin turns. I care that instead of telling anyone of your feelings you kept them to yourself and then tried to kill us.”

Loki was silent.

“Just because I told you I would not marry you when you asked does not mean that I will not in the future. You only asked because of the coronation. That was why I said no. That and I worry what your mother will plan for the actual wedding itself.”

Loki was still silent.

Sif huffed and sprawled more comfortably on Loki. “You are an ass. And you should at least tell your mother. She misses and mourns you.”

Slowly Loki’s hand moved from her lower back to her hair and began combing through it. She smiled into his chest and said,” My hair has been absolutely horrible without you to brush it for me.”

“You are far too lazy,” Loki finally said. “You are as a cat. Content to laze about in patches of sunlight yet ready to fight at a moment’s notice.”

Sif hummed and stretched, idly wondering how long it was going to take Thor to break down the door. It had already been longer than she would have given him credit for, though that may have been due to Jane’s influence.  

“I will not speak to them,” Loki said.

Sif rolled her eyes. “You should speak to your mother. She --,” Sif stopped and sighed. “If you will not return to Asgard as a prince and you will not return to Asgard using your secret methods then let me take a message to her. I will tell her that you live when we return regardless. A message from you will do much to soothe her heart.”

Loki did not speak but continued to brush through her hair.

 

In the morning when she woke she wasn’t surprised that Loki had left at some point. She was surprised, however, that Thor hadn’t burst into the room and that there was a letter sitting on the dresser.


End file.
